1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a monitoring camera and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a camera illuminating apparatus which controls light distribution of illumination in accordance with zoom magnification of a camera, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-134784). The camera illuminating apparatus includes an illuminating device which emits light with respect to a photographing range of a camera; illuminating head-oscillating means for relatively changing an illuminating direction of the illuminating device with respect to a photographing direction of the camera; and head-oscillating control means for controlling the illuminating head-oscillating means so as to change a light-emitting direction of the illuminating device in accordance with a zoom operation of the camera.
In the camera illuminating apparatus described in JP-A-2007-134784, the light-emitting direction of the illumination changes in accordance with the zoom magnification of the camera, but swing correction of the camera is not considered. Therefore, in a case of performing the swing correction of the camera, the light distribution is deviated in a cut-out range of an image, and there is a case where an image quality deteriorates.